familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Horry County, South Carolina
Horry County ( ) is a county in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 289,650, making it the fifth-most populous county in South Carolina. The county seat is Conway. Horry County is included in the Myrtle Beach-Conway-North Myrtle Beach, SC-NC Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is located in the Pee Dee region of South Carolina, approximately 90 miles north of Charleston, South Carolina and approximately 130 miles east of the state capital, Columbia. History Horry County County (pronounced O'Ree) was incorporated in 1801. At that time the county had an estimated population of 550. It was completely surrounded by water, which forced the inhabitants to survive virtually without any assistance from the "outside world". This caused the county residents to become an extremely independent populace, and they named their county "The Independent Republic of Horry". The county was named after, and in honor of, Revolutionary War hero, Peter Horry who was born in South Carolina sometime around 1743. Horry started his military career in 1775 as one of 20 captains, elected by the Provincial Congress of South Carolina, to serve the 1st and 2nd Regiments. In 1790 he was assigned to the South Carolina militia under Brigadier General Francis “Swamp Fox” MarionHorry County 2011-2012 Budget: Community Profile on page 24Francis Marion (1732-1795) On October 29, 2012, the county paid homage to the man for whom the county is named by unveiling a bronze sculpture of Peter Horry inside the Horry County Government and Justice Center. The sculpture was designed by Lubbock, Texas artist Garland Weeks, and Coastal Monument of Conway, South Carolina designed the stone base. Located on the base of the sculpture are the names of the 1801 commissioners on one side and the names of 2011 Horry County Council members on the other side a brief bio of Peter Horry on the front. It cost slightly more than $16,200 for both the bust/sculpture and the stone base. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (9.6%) is water. It is the largest county by area in South Carolina. The highest point in the county is 124 ft. above sea level.http://www.horrycounty.org/depts/finance/budgetFY2012.pdf Horry County 2011-2012 Budget: Community Profile on page 24 Horry County is located in the northeastern corner of South Carolina. It is a diverse land made up of rivers, beaches, forest and swamps. Horry County is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the east, the Little Pee Dee River and Drowning Creek (also known as the Lumber River) on Horry's western side, and North Carolina to the north. Waccamaw River, approximately 140 miles (225 km) long, runs through southeastern North Carolina and eastern South Carolina into Horry County. The river runs through the coastal plain, along the eastern border between the two states, and into the Atlantic Ocean.A Historical Look at Horry County Adjacent counties *Columbus County, North Carolina - northeast *Brunswick County, North Carolina - east *Robeson County, North Carolina - northwest *Georgetown County - southwest *Marion County - west *Dillon County - northwest National protected area *Waccamaw National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} , Conway, South Carolina]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 269,291 people, 112,225 households, and 72,254 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 185,992 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 79.9% white, 13.4% black or African American, 1.0% Asian, 0.5% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 3.1% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 15.3% were American, 13.3% were Irish, 12.8% were German, 11.3% were English, and 6.1% were Italian. Of the 112,225 households, 27.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.2% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 35.6% were non-families, and 26.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.84. The median age was 41.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $43,142 and the median income for a family was $51,608. Males had a median income of $37,351 versus $29,525 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,811. About 11.6% of families and 16.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.2% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Law and government County Council Horry County has a county council whose members represent 11 single-member districts within the county, with a chairman voted at-large. The county council usually meets at 6 p.m on first and third Tuesday of every month in the Council Chambers at the Horry County Government and Justice Center located at 1301 2nd Avenue in Conway. County Council members *Patricia S. Hartley - Clerk to Council Law enforcement Horry County has its own police force, the Horry County Police Department, which provides 24-hour services to the unincorporated areas of the county. It is the only county police department in the State of South Carolina. The Horry County Sheriff's Office is responsible for numerous tasks that include: courthouse security, processing of warrants, fingerprinting, registration of sex offenders, funeral escorts, background checks and managing the J. Reuben Long Detention Center. The South Carolina Highway Patrol has a Troop 5 barracks located in Conway, and they provide services throughout the county.Retrieved 2011-06-04 Myrtle Beach, Conway, Briarcliffe Acres, Atlantic Beach, Surfside Beach, Loris, and Aynor all have their own Police Departments, which patrol within the relevant town or city's border. North Myrtle Beach has a Public Safety Department, which provides police and fire services in the city of North Myrtle Beach.Retrieved 2011-06-04 Economy In 2013, PTR IndustriesPTR Industries relocated to the Cool Springs Business ParkCool Springs Business Park near Aynor from Bristol, Connecticut after that state passed restrictive gun control legislation following the many deaths in Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting in the state. Twenty-one employees are relocating from Bristol. The company said that it will hire an additional 30 workers within the first quarter of 2014, with a goal of having 120 employees in 2017. Transportation Airports *Myrtle Beach International Airport (MYR) *Grand Strand Airport - North Myrtle Beach (CRE) *Conway-Horry County Airport (HYW) *Twin City Airport - Loris (5J9) *Green Sea Airport (S79) Mass transit *The Coast RTAThe Coast RTA - Bus system operating seven days a week, 364 days a year. 15 routes throughout the Horry County/Grand Strand area, including Myrtle Beach, North Myrtle Beach, Surfside Beach, Garden City, Conway, Loris, and Aynor. Major highways * * * (BUS) * * * (BUS) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Communities Cities *Conway (county seat) *Loris *Myrtle Beach *North Myrtle Beach Towns *Atlantic Beach *Aynor *Briarcliffe Acres *Surfside Beach Census-designated places *Bucksport *Forestbrook *Garden City *Little River *Red Hill *Socastee Unincorporated communities *Adrian *Allsbrook *Baxter Forks *Bayboro *Brooksville *Bucksville *Burgess *Carolina Forest *Causey *Cedar Branch *Cherry Grove *Chestnut Hill *Cool Spring *Crescent Beach *Daisy *Dog Bluff *Dongola *Duford *Fantasy Harbour *Floyds *Galivants Ferry *Glass Hill *Green Sea *Gurley *Hand *Hammond *Hickory Grove *Homewood *Ingram Beach *Jordanville *Ketchuptown *Klondike *Konig *Little Town *Longs *Nixonville *Nixons Crossroads *Ocean Drive Beach *Pine Island *Playcard *Polecat Landing *Poplar *Red Bluff Crossroads *Stephens Crossroads *Shell *Springmaid Beach *Toddville *Wampee *Windy Hill Beach See also *Horry County Schools *Hot and Hot Fish Club *National Register of Historic Places listings in Horry County, South Carolina *Tuckahoe Bay References Further reading *''Horry County, South Carolina, 1730-1993'', Catherine Heniford Lewis, University of South Carolina Press, 1998, ISBN 1-57003-207-6 External links * *Horry County Historical Society *Horry County Schools * Category:Horry County, South Carolina Category:1801 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1801 Category:Myrtle Beach metropolitan area